


An Artsy Influence

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Kudos: 4





	An Artsy Influence

His legs hurt. How long had he been walking..?

How?

When?

Where?

_ Why? _

The atmosphere was dark and lined with shadows, potentially with something unwanted lurking behind their blanket of limited sight. The ground was soft, wet, water trickling down his shoes and meeting the bigger bodies below. His breath was sharp, and cold, drawing a cloud in the air with every exhale.

He ran his hands through his hair, the brown lines bunching up and progressively becoming unruly as he weaved his fingers through it to calm it. In the dim light there was, his eyes sparkled, luminous and glistening.

His figure trembled, from the harsh, winter-like cold and the unknowing of his current situation. Hir mouth arced downward, a small frown sitting there.

What was the last thing he remembered…?

…

Art… bed… king… run…?

Why does he only have pieces? Why does….

His legs hurt. His legs hurt.

He stopped walking and put his hands on his knees. He was so unsure of what to do, where he was, shy of knowing why was there. Just...unsure.

He looked back up at the shadows above, swallowed, then cupped his hands over his mouth.

“Hello?! Is anyone there?! My name is Asriel!! I live at the Chaos Control Tower!! Anyone??” He yelled, using support in his diaphragm rather than his throat to give a good call out. He waited…

A hush fell over the already soundless void, and he tried again.

“I’m lost! Can someone help me?! I have to get home!!” Asriel said, his voice carrying throughout the land as echoed pierced the air and his ears.

He hitched his breath and rubbed his ear a little.

“Gah...gods...why did I do that…?”

Asriel looked around, up, down, east, west, and down at his reflection.

_ Nothing. _

This is getting out of hand. He was unable to control the current situation given to him, he didn’t know what to do, no map to lead or hand on his shoulder to guide, no phone for directions, no friend for support. 

He soon grew furious and continued to walk. He looked at the void above, in front, and behind. There wasn’t any change, anything that fluctuated, anything to clearly determine where he was, if any progress was made.

He looked down at his reflection. He saw the lost man. He stomped on it and it shattered, and he sat down, not minding the water.

When he sat down, he felt the floor sink. He looked in surprise to see the world changing. Something he had hoped for god knows how long, something overdue.

He felt his surroundings go from a hard concrete floor covered in water, to a soft, plush mattress. And with the surroundings changing, he finally felt someone helping him up. Something invisible, but making shape. Something unseen, yet seen as a friend and hero for saving him.

Someone was helping him sit up.

There were short, quick, and loud sounds echoing. Sounds of snapping filled the void, echoing, but soon taking a still sound, no longer in an endless void, but rather in a room.

And then… a voice… 

“Asriel… Asriel! Get up!”

The world was sinking, fading, being erased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Asriel opened his eyes, tears were already streaming down his face. He looked up at the figure holding him up. Geoff sat there, and was startled by these abrupt tears.

“Oh, oh- did I scare you? Are you okay!?” Geoff said, shaking his shoulder a little.

Asriel looked up and managed to balance his weight on his own and sit up, trying to store the tears away, a little embarrassed Geoff saw.

“Yeah I’m...gah…crap.” Asriel said, bringing up his knees and setting his hands and head on them.

“Sorry… that stupid void was getting to me…” Asriel said.

Geoff suddenly gasped, turned around, and stood up, trying to help Asriel up too.

“Sorry, you can tell me later! We need to go, come on!!” Geoff said, hoisting Asriel up and rushing to his door.

“Wh-why?! Where are we going?? Geoff?!” Asriel said, suddenly springing up despite the fuzziness in his legs trying to wake up.

Geoff didn’t answer, but swung open the door, grabbed Asriel’s wrist and started to run. They ran out of his room and out into the hallway, starting to dash down the hall. They passed every single room, displaying everyone’s name as they passed, and every door was open.

_ Vee _

_ Yeowzah _

_ Alfonso _

_ Becca _

_ Metal _

Then they passed one room, and the door was shut.

_ Mae _

“Wait, Geoff!! What about Mae?! Her door is shut!” Asriel said, letting go of Geoff’s hand and reaching for the doorknob. Geoff spun around and tried to rush back to him.

“Asriel  _ NO!”  _ Geoff said, pulling him back before his fingers could brush the door.

“Wh-why?!” Asriel said, staring at the name displayed on the door.

“We need to find everyone else, they’re scattered around, hopefully they weren’t going with her, we need to just get out of here!” Geoff said, running to the stairs.

Asriel started at the door before it left his sight. Why couldn’t he get Mae…?

Geoff crashed into the door leading to the stairwell, and with a grunt, pushed it open, and held it for Asriel.

“Head for the lounge!” Geoff said, pointing down the stairs.

Asriel looked down the zig zag staircase and saw someone below. Geoff closed the door and they looked up at the top of the stairs. 

It was Piper.

“Guys!! Down here!!!” Piper said, gesturing for them to come downstairs and to hurry. 

Geoff and Asriel started to sprint down the stairs, trying not to trip as they both nyoomed down and down, and soon bursting through the door. Some startled yelps and gasps came from some people as they both came through.

_ Everyone _ was there.

_ Everyone but three people. _

“Asriel, Geoff!! What took you so long?” Metal said walking up to them.

Asriel was trying to let the adrenaline wear off and catch his breath. He went and sat on a couch, wiping sweat from his brow. As he sat down, he felt an empty presence. He couldn’t lay a finger on it…

“Asriel was acting strange in his sleep, so it took a minute for him to wake up. Something was really getting to him…” Geoff said, also catching his breath,

Nico stepped forward and confronted the two.

“But, he was in his room, right..? Didn’t look at any phones or anything??” They said.

“No, I don’t think so. He was asleep, but distraught.” Geoff said, gesturing to Asriel.

“The… the void! The void in my dreams! Did  _ anyone else  _ find themselves in a void?? Walking or running but not going anywhere?  _ Alone? _ ” Asriel said, feeling the tension from his dream coming back and piling with whatever feeling he felt sitting down.

Everyone looked at him as if he was a man with three heads, something fitting for this spooky day. One person stepped forward. Or rather, rolled forward. DooDooDoo.

“Me, I did. I read something last night that was Halloween themed to get myself in the mood, but then I fell asleep, and found myself in a void. I tried to move but made no progress, and just before Dino woke me up, I saw two red dots. I wasn’t sure if it was a trick of my eyes, but now I’m not sure.” DooDooDoo said, recreating the scene on his little radio screen.

“You did look a little sad when you were sleeping. Like you were seeing something really sad, not crying, but it felt like you were going to if I hadn’t stepped in.” Dino said, stepping forward by DooDooDoo.

“When I got to Asriel, he was already crying. Do you think this had something to do with any of this? With all she is pulling off, we had better get to the bottom of it.” Geoff asked, gesturing to everyone.

Nobody knew, but Asriel wasn’t even listening. He was missing something, something was not right about his position. He looked at the couch he sat on, and gasped.

_ This was Mae’s couch. _

_ And she wasn’t there. _

“Oh lord.. wait WAIT! Has  _ anyone _ seen Mae?!” Asriel said, jumping up from the couch.

Nobody answered, and ignored the question,

“We are missing two people still. Vee, and Yeowzah.” Becca said, counting on her fingers.

“Vee was going to get Yeowzah in his room, but we haven’t seen them since.” Dan said, stepping up beside Becca.

“Should we go up and look?” Waffle asked, pointing to the door leading to the steps.

Everyone had mixed answers, some yes, some not sure, nobody quite said no out loud, but many were considering doing so.

Piper stepped forward and opened the door, a stern look on her face.

“Well if we are gonna find out where they are, we had better move before she finds out, okay?” She said, waiting for everyone to get inside.

Everyone started to make their way up the steps, each person had their own thoughts as they traversed.

This sight was a bore to Geoff and Asriel, having seen these moments before, but still going with the others to avoid being alone.

Something was in everyone’s minds. 

Questions.

Pleads.

But out of everyone’s thoughts, Asriel’s was the loudest.

_ Where is Mae..? Why didn’t anyone seem concerned she’s also gone..? _

Everyone finally made the rest of the way up the steps, and started to walk towards Vee’s room. Everyone was looking at all of the doors as they passed by, and Asriel kept looking back at Mae’s door.

Dan stepped forward and knocked on Vee’s door.

“Hey Vee, have you found Yeowzah yet?” He said, still knocking. 

Some movement was heard and then someone clumsily opened the door. But it wasn’t Vee…

It was Yeowzah.

“Hey! Guys, please come in please, help- just get in!” Yeowzah said, pulling Dan in, and everyone hurriedly followed them in.

Vee was sitting on their bed, looking at their phone. They weren’t blinking , they weren’t talking. 

Just… staring. They seemed to be hypnotized by what they were looking at, and they seemed…  _ sad. _

Their eyes were spiraled, and red, and tears flowed down their cheeks.

“I don’t know what they are looking at, but it’s making them sad or something, I’m just scared. Someone help me!” Yeowzah said, grabbing a random person’s arm and dragging them to the bed.

Yeowzah had grabbed Metal, and she tried to pry the phone from their hands, but their grip was tight, and didn’t loosen.

“Dang. They have a good grip on that thing, what are they even looking at?” Metal said peeking around their shoulders to take a look, her eyes widened and she scooted back a little

“Oh… oh my goodness…” Metal said, still staring at the phone. Yeowzah went over to Metal and covered her eyes.

“Metal, don’t look at it!!” Yeowzah said, still covering her eyes.

Metal shook her head and blinked.

“Huh- wha???” Metal said, holding her head a little. “I saw something!!!” 

Everyone looked at Metal surprisingly.

“I was in a weird black place, and there was sad art surrounding me! It was weird because…” Metal paused.

“It was  _ all _ Mae’s art!”

Yeowzah pulled his hands back a little.

“Are you… awake? Are you here?” Yeowzah said, looking at her pleadingly.

“Yep! Right as rain.” Metal said with a thumbs up.

Yeowzah gasped, and looked at Vee. He threw his hands over Vee’s eyes. They jerked for a second and dropped the phone.

Yeowzah gave Vee a little peck on the cheek and they drew in a breath. 

“Uhm, babe? What are you doing? Why are my eyes puffy?” Vee said, raising their hands to take Yeowzah’s off of them.

Yeowzah threw himself into a hug, and made them both fall over on the bed.

“Wh- Baby! What are you doing???” Vee said with a giggle.

As they reunited, Asriel picked up the pieces….

Art...bed...king...run…

Sad art.

Then Mae went to bed.

A  _ king  _ took her.

She and him ran.

“ _ KOJI!!! _ ” Asriel exclaimed, running up to everyone.

“We  _ have  _ to go find Mae!! Koji has her under that spell again!” Asriel said opening the door.

Everyone looked at him. 

“Wait, I know she was planning something, so we all stayed back, but it’s  _ Koji _ who did this to Vee and Metal??” Alfonso said, coming closer. 

“I… I guess!! We need to go help!” Dino said, rushing out the door.

Everyone followed him to Mae’s room, sprinting and rushing to her aid. Yeowzah cut in front of the crowd and kicked down the door, and hopped inside.

“Mae?!” Asriel said, coming up beside Yeowzah.

Mae was sitting at her desk, pen in hand, drawing on her tablet. She appeared to be drawing something from  _ Discord Murder Party,  _ and it was  _ sad _ .

Koji was right behind her, holding some strings that were attached to her head, and his head snapped back to look at the crowd.

_ “Well, well, well, looks like we have a crowd, now don’t we? So thoughtful of you to come and watch the picture show~”  _ Koji said, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Okay, I don’t care you’re hot, can you let go of Mae???” Nico said, peeking from behind the crowd.

_ “Hmmmm, no, we are having fun already making allll this art, aren’t we, my little puppet?”  _ Koji said, tugging her strings so she faced the crowd.

Her eyes were spiraled and red, with a red aura flying from her eyes and tears pouring down her face.

“Yes…..” Mae said, looking down at the ground, blankly.

Dan whispered something in Becca’s ear and she nodded, falling back behind the crowd.

“Koji, I’m done with this bullcrap, just leave her be. She’s been through a bunch, just let her go.” Yeowzah said, walking toward him.

_ “Or what? You’ll ground me? You have your fun, now let me have mine!”  _ Koji said, stepping away, still holding Mae’s strings and looking at Yeowzah.

He suddenly felt a tug on the strings and looked back. The strings were cut by Becca, Dan at her side.

Mae shook her head, and it fell onto her desk with a thump.

_ “Wh- what did you do!?”  _ Koji yelled.

“We are getting our friend back!” Alfonso said, picking Mae up and taking her to her bed.

Everyone gathered around Mae as the last tears fell down her face, and the red aura vanished. She still looked a little sad as she slept.

Asriel cut through the crowd.

“When will she wake up??” Asriel asked Koji, some parts aggressively, others desperate.

Mae started to stir a little after Asriel asked.

_ “Right now.”  _ Koji said, still upset from his failed plan.

Mae slowly sat up, scooting against the headboard of her bed, and shaking her head.

“Ugh...geez I hate it when that happens….” Mae said, clearly tired and worn out.

Asriel perked up. “Mae?!”

Mae opened her eyes, they were back to their blueish grey.

“Yes? That’s me.” She said, smiling at him.

Asriel tackled her in a hug and everyone came around and joined.

“W-woah, what happened? Are you guys okay??” Mae said, trying to wiggle a little in the mountain of hugs.

“It’s just Koji being a jerk as always.” Waffle said.

“He did the weird possessing deal again.” Piper said.

Mae looked at Koji,

“Now Koji, we talked about this. I can do sad art sometimes, but not in the middle of the night!” Mae said, pointing at Koji.

_ “Yeah well, I don’t like your rules. They suck.”  _ Koji said, turning around in a huff.  _ “I’m leaving. Goodbye.” _ Koji said, and then flew away, gagging at everyone’s positivity.

Everyone giggled at Koji’s anger, and kept the group hug steady, and things were somewhat calm in the CCT.

“Heh, Happy Halloween, guys.” Mae said, opening her eyes to look at everyone.

Nobody noticed, but there was a little red tint in them.

“Oh dear~ you guys seemed soooo scared about me~”

  
  



End file.
